Freedom from Pain
by Baelparagon
Summary: Two souls bound by their pain, this is how they gained their freedom. Rated T


_**Hey there Hanataro Fans, I know it's been a while since I updated or did any bleach stories, I was going to update Dark Crusade and Yamada clans last week but my computer decided to die on me. I'm currently trying to recover the data but it's not looking promising, so I may have to retype the chapters again. I figured though I would make a one-shot in thanks to all of you being so patient with me. Hope you like it.**_

* * *

_The puppeteers of the world should always treat their puppets with diligence and care, least the puppets manages to slip out of their strings- author unknown._

**Seireitei: 4****th**** division**

Hanataro was sitting at his desk in the apartment district of the 4th, the candles he had set hours ago burning slowly down as the morning approached. He had been at work for hours on a pair of scrolls, although to him it had seemed like days. His body was screaming at him in protest and was begging for sleep but he couldn't. Not until he was done, it was their anniversary after all, and it was one that held so many promises. First though he would have to finish his work.

_Flashback_

The first time Hanataro had met Nemu it had been nearly fifty years before the winter war, it had been his first day as an officer. He had no idea why he'd been made the 12th seat over the others in his squad, nor did he wonder about the subsequent promotions that would follow. His life had been one of suffering and uncertainty, and he found that when something good happened in his life, it was best not to question such things.

His recollection of the majority of that day was a blur to him now, most of the things that had occurred then was no different then any other week for the past fifty years. Stumbling and tripping to the glee of others, running from the 11th who despite their idiocy always seemed to find him. These and many other things would come to be normal to him in almost a sick way but today he couldn't express the relief he felt when he was escorted to the captains office. Upon entering Unohana had smiled at the boy, though inside she was sighing at the new target of the 11th division.

"Hanataro-san the 11th just had one of their weekly sparring sessions so we're a bit overloaded at the moment. I have a patient in examination room 13, can you check her over please?" the small teen blushed a little at the mention of the patient being female, but he nodded anyways. Unohana smiled and handed the boy a folder, before ushering him out into the hallway.

Hanataro walked down the hall nervously, the folder closed to his small chest. His mind was whirling as he approached what was to be his first patient. He just hoped he didn't screw it up. Standing outside the door he gave a hesitant nock to the door, not wanting to startle the patient.

"You may enter and fix me." The word fix, was the first thing that tipped Hanataro pff as awkward. Entering the room he found himself stopping in mid step, eyes locked on the patient before him. Sitting on the table was a beautiful young woman, black hair pulled back into a pony tail to match her green eyes. The way she sat remeinded the young medic of a china doll, staring back at him with unblinking emotionless eyes.

"Umm, h-hi, yo-your Lieutenant Kurostuchi-san right?" The woman nodded her head, expression never changing as she responded to him. With a small gulp Hanataro entered the room, closing the door behind him. "I-I'm 12th seat Hanataro Y-Yamada, I-I'll be attending you today. Wh-What seems to be the problem?"

Nemu didn't respond verbally choosing instead to open up the front of her shirt. Hanataro at first tried to get her to cover her modesty, but stopped upon seeing a small spray of red across her front. The lieutenants front was covered in small scars and incisions, some of them sewed up crudely while the others were still open and bleeding. Hanataro immediately rushed forward and began healing her, his nervousness fell away in the face of his duty.

"Wh-What happened to you?" Hanataro said as he began to seal up the cuts and stemmed the bleeding. Nemu simply shrugged, looking down at the reaper with a blank expression. "Mayuri-sama wanted to perform some experiments and we were out of test subjects, so I was volunteered for service. Why?"

Hanataro had stopped healing, his hands glimmering briefly as he stared up at her. "Wh-Why? Be-Because it's wr-wrong, How could he do that to-"

"What exactly is "wrong" Yamada-san?" Nemu asked the boy, a curious expression crossing over her face. Hanataro was a little surprised by the question, and tried to think of a way to answer it. "W-Well wrong is wh-when you d-do something your not s-suppose to, l-like stealing or ch-cheating."

"Like when I mess up an experiment and Mayuri-sama has to punish me?" Hanataro paled at this, looking in the woman's green eyes with his grey one's. "H-He punishes you for a mistake?" Nemu shook her head, a slight bit of exasperation on her face.

"No just when I do something wrong like heal the subjects or bring him something he didn't wanted. Then I must be punished in order to prevent it from occurring again. I'm afraid I'm not very good at it though and constantly need to keep learning." Hanataro felt bile rise up in his throat, this kind of behavior was unacceptable, even for a captain.

"K-Kurostuchi-san, I think I sh-should go g-get my captain, sh-she'll want to know about-"

"**NO!**" Nemu said, a flash of something undefinable crossing her face as she looked down at the trembling medic. "Mayuri-sama made it very clear I was to be fixed up and return at the soonest moment, without informing anyone of my presence if necessary, otherwise I will be punished for it."

Hanataro looked down at this, anger and fear mixing in the pit of his stomach . Nemu put a hand on top of the boys head, lifting his face up to look at her. "I believe some of my conditions still need to be fixed, if you would Yamada-san." Hanataro simply nodded his head, sadness and empathy guiding his actions as he patched her up. Once the wounds were fully healed Nemu stood up from the table, gave a small bow and left the building, remarking she would see him soon. And Hanataro knew that she was being truthful

He had heard stories of the infamous captain at the academy, as well as the silent daughter that stood by him throughout his atrocities. It had always been warned to him by students and some of the more discrete teachers to avoid association with either the division or it's members. At the time though he passed the rumors off as fanciful stories tld to scare new students.

On this day he had been awakened to the reality of those rumors. The captain of th 12th was every bit the monster he was rumored to be, and Nemu was his greatest victim.

_Flashback ended_

A small tear trickled from Hanataro's eye splashing onto the parchment, with a grunt he wiped it away. Looking out he saw the sun rising in the east, signaling the first shift of the new day approaching. With geat care he made sure the ink was dry, then headed to meet up with her. It wouldn't be good to be late afterall, at least not today. He would have to get going soon, but there was one more thing to do.

Removing his zanpakuto from the wall, and with great care stabbed I into his arm, the gauge slowly starting to fill.

* * *

**Seireitei corridors**

Nemu was walking at a leisurely path through the corridors heading towards the 1st division. Following the end of the 1000 year brood war there would have to be several changes made in order to deal with the outcome, the replacement of the deceased Captain Yamamato, Zaraki and Kuchiki being the most prominent.

Nemu sighed as she moved along, though none but those close to her would ever have been able to tell the difference. War was always a messy affair, so much death and destruction, and all to avenge a grudge well past it's time. With the reinforcements from Hueco Mundo as well as the subsequent freeing of Harribel the odds were turned against the quincies, though not without cost. The lieutenants of the 3rd, 5th and 6th had fallen in the fighting, as well as the ryoka allies of Kurosaki Ichigo. They had been mercilessly cut down by the quincy emperor in order to break the teenager, and it had worked albeit not in the way they had predicted.

Ichigo had given into his hollow side and from there had gone on to obliterate the quincy forces. He had torn into them with a savagery even the oldest hardened shinigami could not bare t watch, even as the emperor begged for his life and for forgiveness. However once he had removed the head from Juha Bach, Ichigo was unable to turn back, giving into his desire of vengeance had destroyed his shinigami side. Unwilling to risk an almost demigod level hollow from rampaging across the sector Unohana, Ukitake and Kyoraku had been forced to put him down.

Nemu despite her seeming ignorance of social convention and standards could see the damage that was inflicted. The lower ranks were utterly decimated, and the leadership was not much better off. Already the first waves of resignations had come in and more would be coming in the future. This was the type of wound that would take centuries to recover from, if it did at all. And meanwhile the hollows would run rampant for the most part unchecked now that the quincies and shinigami were decimated. Harribel had promised to do what she could to keep them in line, which was the only reason she and her subordinates had been allowed to leave, but even she could only hope to hold back the tide so much. The war had only been the tipping point, centuries of bloodshed and war could already be sensed on the way, be it from the hollows or from the victims of Soul Society's "Justice".

Not that it mattered to Nemu, she had more important things to attend to than this, her mind focused on one of the few sources of comfort that was always available. True to her word her first visit to the 4th was nowhere near her last, and despite whatever condition she might have been in she always requested Hanataro to be the one to heal her. Unohana never understood the young woman's reasoning, but was unwilling to disappoint her and made sure the boy was always close by if needed.

The first few years were nothing more than courtesy between two people who were no strangers to the pains of reality. As time went by though the two let the walls slip down a bit, allowing them to see through the cracks in their armor. As Nemu became more aware of the world surrounding her she would turn to Hanataro for understanding, although Hanataro could swear from time to time he learned more from her during these exchanges than she did. Hanataro in turn would talk to her about his friends, his worries as well as the bullies who hounded him, many of which found themselves explicably in the 12th division cells. It was at his prompting that Nemu joined the SWA, just as she convinced him to take the promotions whenever his nerve threatened to fail him. Nemu and Hanataro never said it, but these small moments were the most valuable parts of their relationship.

Yet despite their closeness there was always a barrier separating them, an elephant in the room that stood on both of their minds. The fact that whatever little time they had together may have seemed like heaven, it would always have to end. Until today.

Nemu stood outside the gated to the first division, a small pack resting on her back. She raised her hand to pull the door open, only to falter as her hand fell to the side. Her heart beat was beginning to race at the thought of what she was going to do, and all the little noises of a rebuilding nation seemed to skyrocket around her.

All fell quite though a as a hand slipped into her hand, the woman turning in question to look at Hanataro standing next to her, a similar backpack on his body. The man had his usual worried expression on it, but a look of determination under it. Nemu felt her confidence return and, with a small bit of hesitance let go and entered the building, Hanataro trailing behind her.

The few officers who were capable of attending the meeting were all hobbled together, discussing who should replace the two captains. Mayuri was standing at the end of the line with a scowl on his face, his proposal of vat-growing shinigami in order to replenish their ranks having been outright rejected. Besides himself only Unohana and Ukitake were present the other captains too injured to attend. Mayuri wasn't worried though, he knew the state the Soul Society was in and without Yamamoto to lead them they would eventually turn to him, supposed morals or not.

He spat to the side, a movement that had gone unnoticed by his "fellow" shinigami. The old man had always been the one who'd kept his genius restrained, prevented him from performing expirements he'd wanted. No matter how smart Mayuri may have been or how secret he kept his plans, he knew it would always get sniffed out by the old bastard so for the better part of a century he had kept his own council. Now that the old order was officially as dead as the former head captain, there were so many possibilities, so many restrictions lifted. A large grin spread across his face, the ideas he had already beginning to take root.

Mayuri was so caught up in his thoughts, so preoccupied with his plans he barely noticed the two shinigami enter the meeting hall. He found it odd that the medic and the lieutenant had entered together, but made no big things of it. Whatever the shinigami might be thinking Nemu was his property, and her loyalty was well known to all, regardless of how he treated her. She would never turn on him he thought

It was because of this, as well as the general lethargy that the shinigami were feeling that none of them could expect or prepare for what happened next. Once they were in stepping range Nemu launched herself forward, wrapping thcaptains arms behind his back while Hanataro reached into his sleeve.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU USELESS-!?" Hanataro had drawn his blade from his sleeve, the small scalpel raised to strike. Mayuri went to grab his katana, to strike the boy, to melt away, anything to escape but his efforts were useless. Nemu with a small amount of sadness whispered one thing into her fathers ears before leaning her head out of the way. "Goodbye father."

Hanataro's scalpel roared out as the enrgy blinded those who were moving to stop them, the blast tearing through the mad mans chest and through his head, turning his brain to pulp. The shinigami could only watch horrified as one of their few remaining captains fell to the ground, a mangled corpse.

Not wasting a moment Nemu jumped back to the boy, pulling the two scrolls from the Hanataro's pack. The shinigami came out of their stupor and rushed the two, only to stop as Nemu threw the scroll the parchment wrapping in a circle around her and Hanataro.

"Sentan Hakuja! (Thosand Coil White Snake)" With a flash the rolls swirled around them until in a flash the two disappeared. The only thing left of the two being the other scroll laying where they had once stood.

"Mobilize the stealth squad, I want them found and I want it done now." Ukitake yelled out at the shinigami, sending them running out of the building. Ukitake turned towards Unohana only to see the petite woman holding a scroll, small tears rushing down her face as she read through it. Looking over he read what was written.

_**October 27, 2012**_

_**Dear Captain Unohana and officers of the Seireitei, if you are reading this than we are either captured, dead or successful. In any case it is likely Kurostuchi is dead beyond any case of recovery. If we have escaped by the time you read this we will be gone, courtesy of an old friend who owes us a favor. We are sorry to have to betray you so soon after the bloodshed and loss, but for us it was the only chance this could work. We understand you may be coming after us, and if you find us we know what you'll have to do. We write this not as a justification or an excuse, but rather so you may understand why.**_

_**Soul Society has been many things to the two of us, it has been a place we've built bonds and made friends, and it will always hold many happy memories for us. Some of you have even been family to us, the SWA being a sisterhood for Nemu and Captain Unohana and Isane-san my mother and sister. We will never hold any grudge in regards to you, and hope your life is a happy one.**_

_**However as much joy and pride we took from being in the 13 courts, the pain we've endured has been great to. I have been a target of the 11**__**th**__** and others for decades, and Nemu has suffered at the hands of her father. We know you have seen this, have watched as we both returned time and time again with fresh bruises, new scars and greater sadness. We understand why you did nothing, that we did not ask for help and that you chose the path more beneficial to soul society, the "lesser" of evils. We understand and we forgive, but we cannot forget either. Mayuri for all the good he did for the Seireitei was also an abominable monster, worse than any hollow or enemy. His death was necessary for Soul Society to be cleansed and rebuild. As for the 11**__**th**__**, well we can hope whoever is the next captain will have more control over them, those few who still remain. It was for that reason I chose to let Zaraki die, for as long as he lived things could not hope to change. For you your actions or lack of action was simply the of lesser of two evils, for those of us who were victims we could never tell the difference, and hope to never have to.**_

_**Rest assured we have no designs on Soul Society nor would we have the capacity to do so. For us the past century has been nothing more than pain, we want to know what it feels like to have peace, true peace. In short we will not continue the cycle of grudges that has so decimated the Soul Society, but neither will we be coming back. There simply is nothing left for us here. For those of us who stood by us we love you with all our heart, goodbye.**_

_** Hanataro and Nemu Yamada, married October 26, 2012**_

Unohana turned towards Ukitake, eyes red at the words written down. The two embraced and after all of the turmoil of the past few years, let their sorrow and grief out.

* * *

**Human World: Location Unknown**

Above an open field a Garganta appeared, depositing a few figures down into the grass. The two who leapt down looked exhausted, as if until a few minutes ago they had carried all the weight of the world. One however remained in the Garganta, hesitant to leave them behind.

"Are you sure you wish to be left here, you could come back with me if you wish?" Hanataro shook his head from where he was standing, looking up at the figure with a small smile. "Thank you Harribel, but no. Our presence would be dangerous to you, and your busy enough already. Please take care of yourself."

The shark empress sighed, but nodded her head in response. "Just remember my offer is always on the table if you change your mind. I'm sure my girls would love to see you two again. Goodbye." With that the Garganta slammed shut, leaving the two former shinigami where they were standing. Now that they were alone Hanataro approached Nemu, hand hesitantly raising to put itself on her shoulder.

"Nemu are you alright, we can try to find a place to stay if you want some alon-" Hanataro was cut off as the normally reserved girl pulled her husband into a hug, lips crashing together as the two fell to the grass. Hanataro could feel the tears running down her face and her body trembling as she let all of her frustration, her pin and relief out through that one kiss. Hanataro for his part simply kissed her back, hands rubbing small circles into her back.

Eventually the need for air forced the two to separate, both of them resting their foreheads on the other. "For now I'd like to just lay here with you, if that's all right Hanataro-chan?" Hanataro wearily nodded his head in reply, his heart wanting more but his body to lethargic to be able to move. Pulling each other closer Hanataro asked one question as nightfall approached and the sandman began to work his magic.

"So Nemu, after we're done sleeping is there anything you want to do?" The woman was quite for a moment, mind trying to think of an analytical response to this, a habit she had acquired as her years as a scientist. A few ideas spun through her head, some more appealing than others but at the moment she couldn't think of anything. After a few moments she simply shook her head, a small smile on her face as her eyes began to close.

"I have no idea Hanataro-chan? Isn't that wonderful?" With that she rested her head on his chest and fell into a deep sleep. With Hanataro's eyes closing the last image he saw was the perfect woman resting by his side, without pain or sadness, he couldn't agree more.

* * *

**Well that's a wrap, I may update one of my total drama stories next, but after that I will be updating Yamada clans. See you at the next update space cowboys.**


End file.
